


Home Bound

by Ali19375



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali19375/pseuds/Ali19375
Summary: Jamil has to work from home, but Kalim is a constant distraction. What will he do this time?
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Home Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Jamil and Kalim give me so many brain worms it's not even funny.

For many people, working from home offered a certain kind of freedom that you couldn't get anywhere else; staying in your PJ's all day, snacking whenever you want on whatever you want, and not having to deal with annoying coworkers. For many people, this was the dream life. However, Jamil begged to differ. If it were up to him, Jamil would love to have 8 hours a day, 5 days a week away from his roommate. Yet, against all odds, Kalim had managed to convince Jamil to start working from home.

At the time, the two of them lived together in a high rise one-bedroom apartment (Kalim bargained they could save space if they shared a bed), covered by Kalim's family, of course. Because Kalim's entire life was paid for, they had no need to work -- just school. In fact, the whole reason Jamil and Kalim were living in an apartment was because Kalim was offered the opportunity to study abroad. Actually, Jamil was the one who was offered the opportunity in the first place, but he had to give the final slot in the program to Kalim in order for him to shine brighter, as his family held the royal status. This was how it would always be.

Even after being forced to step down from such an opportunity, Kalim still insisted that Jamil accompany him and live with him throughout his school journey. Kalim explained it was for moral support and so he wouldn't have to be alone in a new city, but Jamil knew the former would never survive in a foreign school without his help. However, putting up a fight could never change anything about the situation, so Jamil learned to suck it up and try to enjoy himself.

Unfortunately, being around his least favorite person constantly and treated like a housewife was not in the least bit tolerable for someone like Jamil. At least back at the academy, he felt some semblance of leadership being vice dorm head; here, he couldn't even attend the same school as Kalim. Jamil was absolutely losing his mind in this miserable position. One day, he decided he would try to start a job, at least for when Kalim was at school.

Although Kalim was concerned about Jamil's stress level, Jamil reassured him that he would be more than capable of handling a simple office job during the day. It would give him something to focus on, and more importantly, an escape from being by Kalim's side or cooped up in an apartment alone. He kept the latter to himself, since he didn't want to upset the oversensitive Sultan-to-be, but that turned out to be a big mistake. Perhaps if Kalim knew Jamil was looking for an escape from their apartment, he wouldn't have tried so hard to get Jamil a position at home.

"There's no reason you should have to work in an office, especially when it's easier to work where you live!" he would always argue. Kalim had even, to his surprise, taken the liberty to speak to Jamil's employer, fighting for his case to transition home. At that point, Jamil had given up any hope of trying to slither his way out of the obligation. Besides, it was hard to refuse the man you've served for your entire life.

Jamil had only spent about a week in the office before he was forced to go back home, and he begrudgingly waved goodbye to all the pleasantly unfamiliar faces that he assumed he'd never get to see again. On top of that, Kalim decided that he would switch a couple classes to online only, so he could stay home with Jamil more often. Then, he wouldn't be so lonely!

Now his only officemate would be the same boy he couldn't get away from. It seemed the harder Jamil tried to run away from Kalim, the more stuck together they got. He decided it would be best to just let Kalim have his way, or he'd only end up sinking deeper into the quicksand that was Kalim's neediness. 

One day, when they were both home working at their desks, Jamil gave Kalim a warning, "I am about to make a phone call, so remember, you have to be quiet. This is an important call, and I have to make a good impression. You can keep your mouth shut for at least ten minutes, can't you?"

Kalim, who had been humming to himself while hastily erasing some doodles in order to make more room for actual notes, looked up at Jamil to nod his head at the order. "You got it, Jamil!" Kalim smiled, flipping his hand up into a thumbs up. In the process, his eraser had flung itself from his grip, hitting Jamil in the face before falling to the ground between his legs.

"Oops!" Kalim exclaimed, trying his hardest to keep in his laughs as he watched Jamil's serious expression grow annoyed. "Sorry, sorry, I'll get that," Kalim pushed himself out of his chair, dropping to the ground to crawl under their desks.

Although Jamil always prided himself on being the bigger person, there were some opportunities to tease Kalim that he simply could not pass up. Right now, for instance, all he had to do was place his foot over Kalim's eraser to keep him confused for much longer than necessary. Sometimes, Jamil believed teasing Kalim was his only reliable source of entertainment.

He was right. Kalim was crawling around on the ground for at least two solid minutes in search of his eraser, to no avail. "Where the heck did it go?" He asked aloud, and Jamil promptly shushed him.

"I said be quiet, didn't I? I'm about to call out." Jamil didn't budge his foot a bit as he put on his headset and dialed the number. He wanted to see how long it took Kalim to figure out. Perhaps he'd make it through the entire phone call with Kalim still crawling around on the floor. 

Desperately searching the ground, Kalim ended up back by Jamil as the phone started to ring. He checked around his feet, under his chair, and finally in his lap.

As Jamil responded to the other person on the line with an easy, "Is Mrs. Lemoine there?" Kalim was caught pushing apart Jamil's legs to search for the eraser. He even started to stick his hands beneath Jamil's thighs to see if it got stuck there. Jamil's face flushed red, but he didn't take his attention away from the call. Luckily, he was cut a break. 

"Ah, yes, I can hold," Jamil stated, muting his microphone quickly to glare down at the silver haired boy digging between his legs. "What do you think you're doing? Didn't I just tell you that this call was important?"

"But I can't find my eraser!" Kalim protested, as if it excused his invasiveness.

Jamil sighed, clearly annoyed, and lifted his foot. "Look down, idiot."

Ignoring the mean comment, Kalim looked down to see his eraser hiding beneath Jamil's foot, and he quickly snatched it up. He poked his head between Jamil's lap again, looking about as angry as his cute puppy dog face could. "Hey, stop playing tricks on me!"

"Stop making it easy to play tricks on you," Jamil shot back, still waiting on hold.

"I'll just tease you back this time!" Kalim promised, though he had no idea how he'd be able to manage such a feat.

Jamil seemed to think it was impossible, with the way he laughed at the statement. "You? Tease me? The day you succeed in teasing me is the day I let you take me from behind."

That claim was enough to make Kalim's face glow red. Of course, the suggestion wasn't too appalling, given the two of them had a sexual history. Jamil had actually helped Kalim masturbate on multiple occasions, always insistent that this did not make them a couple. Of course, Kalim thought differently in his own heart, but Jamil was a tough one to convince otherwise.

Another condition Jamil forced into their little arrangement was that he would never be one to bottom. That was where he always drew the line, which made the bet in question all the more enticing. The pure imagery had shut Kalim up enough for Jamil to unmute himself and return to his call.

"Hi, is this Mrs. Lemoine? … No, it wasn't a long hold at all! Haha, thank you …" Jamil seemed quite distracted by his work, which let Kalim's brain really start to ponder. Jamil would have to keep his word if Kalim succeeded in teasing him, and in this position, Kalim clearly had the advantage.

As Jamil chatted away on the phone about work, Kalim slowly slid his hands up Jamil's legs. He ignored it easily, assuming Kalim was just messing around, but soon, Kalim's wandering hands reached the zipper of his pants. Before Jamil noticed what was happening, Kalim had already undone his clothes and started to pull out his limp dick.

Suddenly realizing that Kalim had taken what he said to heart, Jamil's back stiffened in a weird mix of nervousness and arousal. He couldn't mute right now, he was in the middle of a very important pitch, and the last thing he wanted to do was look at Kalim and give him the impression that he had won. It would take more than that to win, Jamil huffed, trying his best to ignore all of the action going on below the desk.

"Right, that's what I was calling about, actually. We have some new numbers I'd like to go over--" The feeling of a warm wetness engulfed Jamil's cock entirely, and he nearly gasped at the sensation. He tried his best not to look down, despite wanting to see Kalim's mouth wrapped around his dick. He cursed himself for training the other how to suck it so well, but he couldn't get lost in that thought. He was in the middle of a sentence.

Clearing his throat to excuse the abrupt stop, Jamil continued, "Um, there are some newer prospects that might be of interest to you. First, let me ask, how has the service been for you recently? Have you had any issues?" Jamil asked the question, then quickly hit the mute button again, directing his next sentence to his roommate.

He couldn't help but look down, his eyes finally meeting with Kalim's bright red orbs as they fluttered up at him. Just as he thought, the view of Kalim sucking him off made his core melt.

"So this is how you play the game? Fine. Then here is the rule: If you can make me cum before the end of this call, you win. Good luck," Jamil challenged him, placing a hand on the back of Kalim's head to force him down to the base. The feeling made Jamil grunt, and Kalim moaned at the pain, but was cut off by Jamil's last warning. "You have to be quiet. One more noise, and you're disqualified." Kalim nodded around Jamil's cock to confirm he understood.

It was time for Jamil to unmute again. "Thank you for the feedback, I've taken note of it all so our team can start working on it immediately. Now, we are planning on rolling out a new system in the next six months …"

Kalim continued hastily, yet quietly, pumping his head up and down, but the way Jamil talked on the phone sounded as if he could care less. Still, despite the smoothness in his voice, Jamil was clearly enjoying himself; he had already become hard as a rock.

Slowing down, Kalim used all the muscles in his mouth to suck in Jamil's member, sinking down to the base to start over. Finally, he heard a falter in Jamil's voice again, feeling much more victorious. After all, he had no idea how much time he had left in this phone call. He continued this method, feeling Jamil twitch inside of his mouth. Looking up at Jamil's face, it was clear he was struggling to focus on his work. Kalim would've smiled if his mouth wasn't busy.

"Yes, exactly. That is the goal. Mm~ Ah, I mean… More of our colleagues have been switching to paperless, so we will be pushing that, ahn..., option, too," Jamil was starting to have trouble holding back his moans now. Even his hips were pulsing forward to reach deeper into Kalim's mouth. It felt insanely good, even better than normal. Probably because he knew this was the wrong time to be doing such a thing, and that Kalim had decided to do this all on his own. It was turning him on more and more, and Jamil felt himself come dangerously close to letting Kalim win. He knew he had to end the call soon.

Kalim was absolutely loving the challenge, on the other hand. Hearing Jamil struggle to hide his pleasure while talking was so attractive, only pushing him to be more passionate in his movements.

"The last thing we need to go over is the- mm! Ahn~ The, um…" Kalim used his lips and tongue to tease the head of Jamil's cock, and he saw a shiver run through the man's body. It entirely messed up his sentence at that. Jamil couldn't take much more of this, and he had to find a way to buy himself some time.

Forcefully, Jamil pressed his foot against the bulge in Kalim's pants, hoping the feeling of getting his boner crushed would force a noise out of him. Unfortunately, Kalim seemed a lot stronger now than ever, and stayed silent the entire time. If anything, it made him move harder and faster, sucking out all the precum Jamil had left to offer. He kept his foot there, squeezing the fabric between his toes as he tried his best to regain his composure.

"Sorry, I lost my train of thought. We still need to go over the final cost of the program upgrade…" Jamil slowed his breathing, matching it to Kalim's rhythm as if it would keep him calm. He only had to get through another minute or two. As he got closer to saying goodbye, he felt more and more confident that he could hold off. Yet, things these days never seemed to workout in his favor.

"Oh? You do have more concerns? Please, go on." Jamil was a fool for expecting his client to go along with everything and make it easy on him. Kalim clearly heard that he had more time, but he wasn't going to waste it. He could taste the salty cum aching to squirt from Jamil's balls, and he wanted more than anything to get it out.

At least Jamil only had to listen to this part of the conversation, because as soon as Kalim sank his head back down as far as he could, the pleasure of his cock hitting the back of Kalim's throat threw him over the edge. Quickly, he muted himself just long enough to warn the other, "Fuck, I'm going to cum…"

Jamil unmuted after that, though, just in case he needed to respond before he finished. Plus, he loved the thrill of doing something like this when he could be so easily caught. Kalim had definitely earned some brownie points with this stunt.

Accepting defeat, Jamil watched as Kalim pulled his head back and let his cock rest on his face. Shortly after, Jamil's cum started spurting out in strings, landing perfectly across Kalim's pretty little face. The sight was so erotic, accompanied by the ecstacy of orgasm, Jamil's breath got a little heavy, turning to static in the headset microphone. He pulled the mic away from his face so he could continue huffing at how good Kalim looks covered in his cum, slowly returning it to his cheek when he had to make a response.

"I completely understand, Ma'am. I will check with my supervisor and get back to you on those terms. I'm sure we will work something out, alright? Nice talking to you, too. Bye." During that entire goodbye, Jamil did not take his eyes off Kalim at all, especially as he licked up the semen that had dripped around his lips. With a play like that, it was only fair Kalim won the game.

Hanging up the phone, Jamil put his headset away, sighing deeply as the stress of trying to contain his excitement faded away. "You…" was all he could even get out, his lustful eyes staring like daggers at his roommate, who just laughed innocently in response.

"Me? Did I win?" Kalim had to clarify, since he typically only followed the rules that Jamil made up.

"Yes, you won," Jamil grunted, pushing his seat back so he could pull Kalim up to sit in his lap. "That was very good, Kalim. I didn't expect that from you." He grabbed a few tissues from his desk and started to wipe the boy's face clean.

With a wide grin, Kalim let Jamil wipe his face. "Well, you're the one who said I couldn't do it!"

"And I was wrong," Jamil confessed.

"So… Did you really mean it when you said I could top if I win?" Kalim had not forgotten the statement that started this predicament in the first place, unfortunately for Jamil.

"Right. That's what I said, so it's true," he mumbled back, already scared of how Kalim would act in a position of dominance.

After Jamil had wiped the other's face clean, Kalim leaned down to kiss Jamil fervidly. Jamil responded with the same amount of effort, considering how good Kalim made him feel. As Kalim pulled back, Jamil pointed out, "Don't you have school to be working on? And I do have a job to get back to."

Pouting, Kalim whined, "Take an early lunch! I don't want to do school, I just want to do you!"

The suggestion made Jamil flustered, but he still rolled his eyes. "Fine. I will take an early lunch, but you better take it easy on me. I have a lot of work I need to do, and I don't need to be feeling sore."

Giggling, Kalim smooched Jamil again, nodding in agreeance. "Okay, I'll be gentle!" He slowly crawled off of Jamil's lap and let him clock out before leading him back into their shared bedroom for an hour packed full of new experiences.


End file.
